Thanks to the advantages of flexibility, cushioning, light weight, easy installation, convenience in use, etc., the hose is widely used in fluid transmission lines for petroleum based liquids (such as mineral oil, soluble oil, hydraulic oil, fuel oil and lubricating oil) and water-based liquid (such as emulsion, oil and water emulsion, and water) with a certain pressure and temperature in the fields including mine hydraulic support, oil field development, engineering construction, lifting and transportation, metallurgical and forging, mining equipment, ships, plastic injection machinery, agricultural machinery, different kinds of machine tools, and mechanical and automatic hydraulic system in various industry departments. Ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene enhanced high-flow delivery high pressure hose is the third largest field of polymer materials in industrial technology following the tire and conveyor belt due to its light weight, small package size, easy operation, high environmental adaptability, etc. It can be used for the positive pressure liquid transmission including petroleum products, chemical liquids and water instead of rubber tube, steel tube, etc. And the hose can also be used for conveying ground water and offshore oil up to the ground in the wellbay, mud transport, farmland irrigation, urban fire protection, etc. Further, the hose can be also used as oil (water) pipeline in the field of military logistics. In the armies of the United States, Britain, France, Russia, Australia and other countries, this flat hose has become the main equipment for military logistics liquid transportation. Such hoses have broad application prospects.
With the lack of energy, the development of offshore and shallow oil fields, shale gas exploration become a new energy strategy put on the agenda. A typical shale gas horizontal drilling requires the use of 4,000 to 15,000 m3 of fracturing fluid during drilling with a water content of 90%. The traditional metal pipe has been unable to meet the requirements of oil and gas exploration in shale due to the drawbacks that metal pipes are difficult to bend, install, use and have high maintenance costs. Narrowing the gap or catching up the production and development level of polymer composite hoses with developed countries is conducive for resource conservation and environment protection, which meets the needs of industrial development in China. In order to improve efficiency, large-caliber remote high-pressure delivery has become inevitable. Large-diameter hoses have been used for water transmission in large-scale firefighting. The petroleum, shale gas and gas extraction fields are seeking solutions, wherein metal pipe is usually used in the field or at sea for long-distance transmission. This method has the disadvantages of large laying workload, laying difficulty. More importantly, metal pipes crack easily at the pipe connection and cause leakage and lead to pollution. Due to the reason that the wording pressure of the ordinary large-diameter hose is confined by the material of the enhancement layer, the long transport efficiency of the large diameter hose is low. To solve this problem, some companies use the spinning wheel as the reinforcement layer to produce large-diameter hoses. The working pressure of this kind of hose can be increased to make the high-pressure hose. However, the disadvantages of the product are the poor bending performance of the spinning wheel, great damage in working pressure and short life expectancy. So far, the largest caliber hose in the Chinese market is only 300 mm and the integrally form large-diameter rubber is still blank in China.